


nothing lasts forever

by Stars_dreaming (orphan_account)



Series: 88 MCU drabbles and oneshots [78]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Stars_dreaming
Summary: She still refuses to look at him—instead tilting her head up at the sky, where there is only the beautiful and radiant blue.





	nothing lasts forever

“I was living on borrowed time.”

 

The skirt of her dress rustles in the soft summer wind. Several pink petals get caught in her messy curls, curling themselves into her hair.

 

“And that gives you an excuse to run away?”

 

He shifts, almost reaching out for her. She still refuses to look at him—instead tilting her head up at the sky, where there is only the beautiful and radiant blue.

 

“Maybe, my love, it only gives me reason not to hurt you.”

 

A sigh.

 

“We would have helped—”

 

She frowns, and yet still doesn’t turn, no matter how much he wants her to.

 

“You couldn’t. This is out of your forte. It was my life. My choice. You need to learn you cannot always interfere, no matter how well you mean it.”

 

A beat of silence.

 

“I was alone.”

 

Her frown disappears, and now she is the one who reaches out. Her touch, however, is cold and distant. He needs to remind himself that she is no longer human; her touch will never be warm anymore.

 

“You are not alone. You simply need to look, and you will find.”

 

Silence.

 

Then,

 

“I don’t want to be alone anymore.”

 

Now she turns, and for a moment, he forgets how to breathe when he lays his eyes on her face.

 

“I’ll be with you, Loki.”

 

She musters a smile for him, making the sun shine just a little brighter over the both of them.

 

“For how long?”

 

He is almost afraid to ask.

 

“As long as you need me to.”

 

She squeezes his hand. A petal falls out of her hair, landing on the roof. It dissolves. He wishes they had had more time. But, after all, isn’t that what everybody wishes for? More time, more space, more love, more life, more everything.

 

What they had wasn’t enough.

 

It will never be enough.


End file.
